FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a charged-beam exposure system, and more particularly, to a charged-beam exposure system which can change the cross-sectional shape of a charged-beam and can draw a fine, high-density pattern on a target by applying the charged-beam onto the target.